


Let Me Do This

by Starfissure



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, I'm new to this site, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, The pretty setter boy just wants to help you after a really bad day, bear with me, how do these tags even work, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfissure/pseuds/Starfissure
Summary: After a very long and trying day, you just need to find a moment of reprieve. Lucky for you, your boyfriend is incredibly perceptive...and more than willing to help with your tension.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 48





	Let Me Do This

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a very long time since I wrote anything, least of all a fandom piece. However, due to the positive influence and inspiration from a beautiful community of beans (you know who you are, you bunch of sweet little sinners), I'm going to dip my toes back into it! Be gentle - and thank you!

Could the day get any worse? Could the powers that be fuck with your plans any further?

You stood at the entrance to your apartment, your key in your hand and your forehead pressed against the door. The effort to get into the safety of your abode felt almost beyond your reach despite how you’d craved it all day. One thing after another - forgetting breakfast, arriving to class late, arriving at your part-time job late, dealing with the most kindness-testing customers…

And then being left on read by your boyfriend.

You’d texted him on your break in the hopes of receiving some sort of soothing sympathy. Keiji was always so proficient at telling you exactly what you needed to hear when the weight on your shoulders grew too burdensome. Even if it had just been a few words on a phone screen, it might have helped, just a little, until you got home to hear it from him directly. Maybe it would have made it a little easier to hold back the welling tears that wet your lashes. A couple of quick, vigorous swipes of your coat sleeve wiped away most of the evidence of your fractured composure and cleared your vision enough to manage the lock and door handle.

Before you could swing the door open, it was opened for you. Stumbling in from your grip on the door handle, your body collided with a firm wall of muscle and warmth that closed around you like a trap. A singular inhale of fabric softener and the lingering scent of a familiar cologne calmed any nerves that had frayed from the surprise. 

“Welcome home.” Two words whispered softly against your temple washed over you like a gentle breeze. Everything crumbled after that. Your bag dropped to the floor. Your arms rose to circle around the waist of your newfound oasis. 

Finally.

“Thanks,” you returned, the strength of your voice threatened by the relief that was slowly seeping into every tired corner of your body. It took a sizable effort to lift your head, finally catching a glimpse of Akaashi’s face. Much as you expected, Keiji’s eyes roamed your features. You knew he was searching, reading, digging through the day you’d had. The subtle smile that graced his lips was a brief distraction as he caught up on the details you’d chosen to not share with him during your brief text earlier in the day. You did nothing to hide. It was pointless anyways. He’d figure things out regardless.

“I’m a mess,” you continued eventually, squirming in your boyfriend’s snug embrace. “I’m going to shower real quick. Have you eaten? I can make something-”

“No.” It was a thought-halting rejection that must have caused your entire face to reflect your brain error considering how Keiji suddenly chuckled. His arms loosened a bit so as to not cause you to trip when he started to backpedal into the apartment. “You’re not showering. And you’re not cooking. Not tonight.” 

“Look, you’re not the boss of me,” you teased through a giggle, trying not to step on his feet as he led you through the living room and towards the hallway. “It’s been a day and I-”

Your progress through the apartment stopped briefly, only to allow Keiji to lean down and silence your proclamations with a fleeting, deceptively chaste kiss. “Precisely. It’s been a day for you, Blossom. Which is why the rest of it will be curated as to not upset you any further.” His slow guidance continued, tugging you along towards the bathroom door. 

“Curated?” Your parroted response was answered with a low hum.

“You’ll understand in a moment. Patience.” He was right- he always was. Even as the words left his lips, you could see the light from the bathroom seeping out around the door. A few tentative sniffs of the air offered you a hint of something that wasn’t just the comfortable scent of your boyfriend. Was that...lavender? Sea salt?

Amusing as it was to watch the lights turn on in your eyes, Keiji did have a specific agenda charted out for the evening. Freeing one hand from where it rested at your waist, he reached for the door and popped it open. The full force of the floral and oceanic scent hit you, along with a wave of warm steam. 

Someone had been busy.

The bath was filled, the water a milky pastel purple. A few candles had been lit and placed around the small bathroom. Next to the tub was a floor pillow. And atop the pillow? A book.

"The bath won't stay warm forever," Akaashi spoke up gently, nudging your lower back to coax you into the small space. Once within and the door properly closed, his hands set to work on your clothes.

"I can-"

"No," he declined you once again, peeling off your coat and rolling the bottom hem of your shirt up. A slight nod from Keiji had you lifting your arms to assist your disrobing. "You've done enough," Akaashi reminded you, his teal stare finding your gaze and holding it. "Let me do this."

His commitment to your lack of action left you with little else to do other than to watch him work. Something about his lightly calloused fingers ghosting over your skin as he freed you, his observant eyes taking in your nakedness...it felt so intense. Had he undressed you before? Of course. Had you been bare before him before? Definitely. But you'd always been involved, distracted. Your self-consciousness crept up on you, causing your arms to fold across your breasts and your thighs to press together.

"No need to be shy now," Keiji murmured, having spotted the telltale press of your knees as he slid his hands down your legs to coerce the final bits of clothing from your form. He smirked at your singular huffed breath. You were defiant even in the spotlight of truth. He loved that cute stubbornness, even if it presented challenges at times. "Go ahead and hop in," Keiji instructed, his warm palms returning to your hips to urge you along.

You lowered yourself into the tub carefully, a long-winded sigh escaping you as the heat of the water worked its way into your muscles. While you adjusted yourself within the confines of the bathtub, the former setter rolled up the sleeves of his sweater and sat next to you, settling on the cushion and placing the book in his lap. His fingers found the bookmarked page, but his gaze remained on you, making sure you reached the bliss he'd hope to create. 

"Can I get you anything else? Or may I read to you now?"

It had been a few months into your relationship before you'd really inquired about his avid reading. It was one of the few topics that could really get Keiji to speak for hours on end. You had found yourself enraptured when he explained the characters and story with such passion and detail that you wondered if he was simply reciting the book to you. That thought had spurred you to gently request he begin reading aloud to you. And to your surprise and his blushing embarrassment, he'd agreed.

One of the best ideas you'd ever had, really.

"No. I just want you, please." Your confession was well received as Keiji leaned over the edge of the tub to brush his lips against the curve of your shoulder.

"As you like, Blossom."

Keiji's voice began to echo in the small bathroom as his calm and gentle tone painted fantastical pictures of adventure and unseen lands. It was just a single chapter of the story, but within a few sentences, he'd sent you off into another world entirely - one without classes and jobs and ill-happenstances. Your body relaxed, your mind released its hold on all the should-have-beens. But rather than to drift off to sleep as you often did when he read to you before bed, you found yourself shifting in the bath to watch him instead. Folding your arms on the edge of the tub and parking your chin on your forearms, you noted how his lips moved to form words, how his eyes danced from side to side as he followed the words on the page. 

Your attention drifted after that, your stare tracing along his strong brow and sharpened jawline, chasing the line of his neck to where his skin disappeared beneath the collar of his sweater. Your teeth had taken your lower lip captive at some point during your gandering, and as always, you were never fully capable of hiding from Akaashi's attentiveness. He finished the current paragraph he'd been reading before meeting your traveling gaze head-on.

"Something wrong, love?" The question itself was a tease. The man knew what was amiss. The way his lips twitched up into the smallest smile gave him away. That didn't mean he wouldn't make you say the words yourself. Knowing you'd eventually have to tell him what you wanted made your heart flutter in your chest. 

That didn't mean you'd give him what he wanted immediately.

"Nothing's wrong," you assured him, betrayed by how your words wavered. "You know I love it when you read to me. It's so beautiful."

A faint tint of pink rose to Akaashi's cheeks. While stoic and calm, your handsome boyfriend was not completely immune to flattery and compliments. Still, he arched a brow and tipped his upper body towards you, urging you to continue while lessening the space between you two.

"I sense there's more, Blossom. You love it...but?"

The feeling of his hot breath against your face and the closeness of his lips to yours caused your mind to go hazy. You pressed your body against the side of the tub as if to discard any unnecessary distance between you and Keiji. 

"I just…" you chew your words for a moment, feeling unable to deny him the answers he asked for. "I asked for you. Just you."

Keiji's smile grew, and his seafoam stare took on a certain softness. "You did. Is this not what you had in mind, little Blossom?"

Damn him and his sweet words. "Y-Yes!" you were quick to confirm, "Of course it is! But-"

You just barely heard the sound of the book being closed and placed out of the way. His hands now free, Keiji caught your chin between his thumb and index finger, anchoring your position so that you could look nowhere other than at him. He kept you there like that for a moment, silent and patient for your desires to tumble from your mouth.

"Tell me what you need," he whispered finally, making your legs grind together. "That's all you have to do."

"I need you to touch me," you rushed out, releasing a breath that you hadn't realized you'd been holding. A near instinctual spark ran through you and you swiftly added a quiet "Please" to your request.

A warmth surfaced in Keiji's expression as he closed the distance to steal a series of kisses from your lips. "I'll take pity on you this time because I know you've had a trying day," he breathed between exchanges. "You want me to touch you a certain way, don't you? You want me to make you feel good in a way only I can, pretty Blossom?"

You could only whine and offer a curt collection of nods as the hand holding your chin started to wander, dragging along your jawline and tracing over the shell of your ear. His strong fingers combed through your partially damp hair before departing down the length of your neck, pressing his digits lightly against the thundering pulse along your throat. Keiji stopped at your collarbone, tickling his slightly rough fingertips along your bone structure. 

“You’re so pretty like this,” his lips rested against your temple, his hot breath fanning over your skin, “panting and blushing. Or is it from the heat of the bath?”

Again, you both knew the answer, but the testing question granted him a reason to verify your growing arousal. The setter’s hand sank lower, following the line of your sternum until it dipped beneath the bathwater. Keiji’s stare moved from your face to consider his options, opting to rest his warm palm under your left breast to cradle the soft mound. Then it was back to monitoring your reactions, particularly as his thumb began to circle the hardening bud at your breast’s peak. There it was, the arch of your back to press into his touch, the fluttering of your lashes as you closed your eyes and focused on the feeling.

“K-Keiji,” his name escaped your lips, repeated in a higher pitch when his mouth left your temple in favor of the sweet spot just behind your ear. The way he smiled against your skin made it feel like you were an instrument being tuned by a masterful hand, made to produce the most pure and perfect of sounds. A kiss pressed to your skin turned to a more languid drag of his tongue along the side of your throat, sealing his lips to suck at the junction of your neck and shoulder. All the while, his thumb traced your nipple, going so far as to join with his index finger to pinch and pull the bud.

You weren’t prepared for the desperate and wanton mewl that stole every last bit of your labored breathing. In fact, between the squeezing of your thighs and the roll of your hips, it felt as though most of your control was slipping away. Not that you needed it, at least not according to the man who had been stealing away the stress from your body, replacing it with a more delightful sort of tension.

“Feeling good, sweetheart?” His pleasurable ministrations moved to your right breast, offering it the same bliss as its twin. “Can you use your words for me?”

“Y-yes, so good,” you gasped, no longer able to sit still in any capacity. Your hands grasped at his submerged wrist, gripping his forearm like it would offer you some kind of stability. And it did, only that meant that he wasn’t moving until you gave him the proper sign to do so. It was a challenge to get enough air in your lungs as each brush of your sensitive nipples caused that coiling energy to rise from the pit of your stomach. “M-more, please. Keiji, p-please.”

Ah, your polite begging. That blush Akaashi had expressed formerly returned, going so far as to spread down the length of his neck. From the corner of your eye, you could catch how his jaw tightened for a second. Such a dead give-away as to his own arousal that was likely causing him a bit of discomfort.   
“Of course, darling.” He rewarded you by returning his lips to yours, gifting you with a kiss that bloomed into something far more carnal. It took only one swipe of his tongue against your lips to have you opening up to him, allowing Keiji a more intimate exploration. The drag of his tongue tip against the roof of your mouth was a perfect diversion for his questing hand, his palm sliding down over your ribcage and abdomen. Amidst your stifled moans, you barely noticed the coasting heat of his hand down the length of your body until his fingers curled against the apex of your clenched thighs. The needy whimper that was muffled by your shared trade of lips and tongue caused the dark haired man to lean away from you, escaping far enough away that you could not chase him for an immediate encore.

“Open for me, pretty one.” The command came in that even voice of his, now marred with a gravel of lust. His fingers traced at the crease where your legs were pressed together, as if he were knocking for entrance. His stare danced back and forth between the cloudy bathwater that veiled your sex and your salacious expression. When the direction was not immediately followed, Keiji hummed out a deeper note.

“Let me give you more. Let me unravel you, Blossom.”

Fuck, but how could you ever decline such an offer? Your teeth caught your lower lip once more, this time to lessen the echo of your desperation as you parted your legs for him. Your boyfriend’s cerulean gaze remained where the bathwater swirled, and you swore his eyes could see all you displayed for him despite the convenient veil of milky water maintaining a measure of your modesty. Seemingly satisfied, Keiji hovered his lips just next to the shell of your ear.

“Good girl,” he praised, sending a rush of electric heat through your whole person. That high never had a chance to fall as strong fingers slipped between your folds, curling and dragging in a languid come-hither pattern. Your wish realized, you let your head drift back to rest against the rim of the tub, closing your eyes to instead hone in on Keiji’s methodical touch. What efforts you’d taken to silence yourself inevitably failed in favor of a need to pant for breath, to release keening moans of your caretaker’s name.

The simple ebb and flow of his fingers lasted only as long as it took for your legs to fully spread and your body to open up completely to his touch. Once you started to slip his name into your shameless moans, his digits played against your sex more sincerely. Two long fingers dipped past your entrance with ease, scalded by the slick heat of your inner walls. Keiji choked back a groan, both pleased and enticed by how your channel trembled around his digits.

“Do you feel that, darling?” He punctuated his question with a flex of his fingers within you, petting that soft and giving spot nestled along the upper side of your walls. That buzzing energy welling up within you spiked sharply, causing your legs to squeeze around his working hand. Keiji tsk’d softly, raking his teeth against your earlobe as he continued to murmur to you. “Because I feel you. I feel how hot you are, how sensitive. Keep those legs parted for me, won’t you? I won’t stop touching you until you’ve come undone for me. I promise.”

Your leg muscles spasmed as you released your vice-like grip on his hand, electing to follow the directions of your lover. You fought your own instinct, going so far as to slip your hands down and press against the insides of your thighs to keep your legs from betraying your decision. Your commitment to being so open to him pulled another breathy moan from Keiji, the broken and raspy sound channeled straight into your ear. 

“Just like that,” his words sent a violent shiver down your spine, coercing your back to bow and arch. “Keep yourself open. For me.”

Keiji adjusted his hand, bringing the base of his palm down to grind firmly against the crest of your folds. The sudden pressure to your clit had your hips bucking up to his touch, hungry for more than simple contact. You were such an easy and beautiful read in this wanting state. Your quiet boyfriend could watch you in this begging bliss endlessly. But hanging on the edge for hours would have to wait for another less troubling day. Today was about you, about giving you what you needed. He promised that to you wordlessly with a slow rock of his wrist against your tender nub, giving you the friction you’d pleaded for with the jerk of your hips.

Your relief was instant under his touch, and that tension inside you started to grow once again. Now on a mission, Keiji plunged his fingers within you once more, hooking up to that tender mound within you. A single caress, only to withdraw and drag up your lower lips to rub quick circles against your oversensitive hooded bud. It became his new dance, paced so wonderfully that you never felt the ebb of pleasure. The consistency of his touch made you push your upper back against the wall of the tub, back bowed just enough for your nipples to peek out from the translucent water. You’d stopped using words, barely even managing his name between your cries and heaving breaths. 

Keiji could feel your insides quaking, beginning to fight the retreat and entry of his fingers. “Almost there, pretty girl,” he coaxed, swallowing a moan when you keened out his name in shared anticipation. “You’ll cum for me? Let it all go? Come on, my good girl.” As if his gentle coercion and praise weren’t enough to pull you over the edge, his fingers slipped from your clenching hole to massage swift and relentless circles against your clit. That fraying thread snapped and your whole form locked from the peak of your orgasm. White lights danced across your vision as your body relaxed, giving up your tension in favor of trembling waves of dizzying release. All the while, Keiji continued his touch in a gentler fashion, electing for a lazy pet of your cunt, his fingers lingering against your entrance on each pass to feel you clamping around nothing.

Your boyfriend was content to watch you writhe and struggle to breathe for a while but noticed the water had long since turned tepid. “That was very good, Blossom. You did so well,” he started, his voice quiet as he spoke against your temple, stroking his hand up and down the length of your chest and sides. “Can you get out of the bath for me? I’ll dry you off.”

What followed was about ten percent your effort. To your credit, you’d attempted to comply but your legs just weren’t prepared to be legs just yet. Even your arms failed when you tried to adjust your body. In the end, Keiji sacrificed the dryness of his clothes to help lift you from the cooled water, holding you against him as he fumbled for the nearest towel. You easily returned to your pleased state as he held you and smoothed the towel along the dips and curves of your body...until a persistent hardness just under his belt buckle offered you a moment of clarity. Your bath-wrinkled fingers started to work the belt through the buckle, only to be stopped by Keiji’s larger hands atop yours. 

“Not now,” he dissuaded you, pulling your hands up to rest against his now-damp sweater instead. Your pout must have looked ridiculous since Keiji released a reserved laugh.

“But-” you started, only to have a pair of recently devious fingers pressed against your lips to silence any further protest.

“I said ‘not now’, sweetheart. That doesn’t mean ‘not ever’. But right now is about you, not me.” A heat returned to your cheeks with vigor and you knew you must look like a cherry. If anything, the flush made you more endearing in his eyes. Having finished drying you for the most part, Keiji folded the ends of the towel together to secure it around you.

“Now. I am going to go make you something to eat. The faster you put on clothes and eat what I make you, the faster you can express the appreciation you were so insistent on showing me.”


End file.
